


“自然系列”第5部：自然的献身

by bicyclecrazy



Series: 自然系列 [5]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哨兵/向导连结, 已确立关系, 精神连结, 自然系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 很多无恶意的玩笑，一场牌局，一点严肃的八卦，以及Blair做出一些重大决断并且亮出自己的拿手好戏，以及Jim最终获得他梦寐以求的东西，总之两人都经历了翻天覆地的变化。
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: 自然系列 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578460
Kudos: 1
Collections: 852 Prospect Archive





	“自然系列”第5部：自然的献身

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Sacrifices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820543) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



> 作者注：  
> 本文是“自然”系列的其中一篇，所以也设定于一个特殊宇宙——在这个宇宙中，Jim拥有治愈能力、Jim和Blair存在心灵感应、Blair能预见非常糟糕的灾难的发生，梅根·康纳可以把消防组牵制出局，还有其它不可思议的事。如果对于前面说的这些你完全听不懂，你需要看看这个系列的前几篇文，因为我不太想继续在文章里妥帖地解释这些要素啦。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 友情提示，本文后半部分有Blair指交→Jim，段前有提示，不吃的同学请谨慎。

当他睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的便是Blair Sandburg的脸。这一点，总的来说，可以让他在这么早的清晨醒来得到补偿。

“抱歉，”Blair在他上方低声道歉。他手肘撑着下巴，几缕纠结的头发因为夜晚的睡眠从马尾辫中逃窜而出，“我没想弄醒你的，只是想……”

“只是想……？”Jim Ellison一边用嘶哑的嗓音说，一边向自己的恋人伸出手。

“不要，”Blair说，Jim的手僵在半空，蹙起眉。“我不是这个意思——”Blair赶忙补充，握住Jim的手放到自己嘴边，“不是不要——只是现在，我只想——”

Jim扬眉看着Blair，无声地询问和等待。

“我只想看着你，”Blair轻声说，“在这个，你知道的，难得没有案件打扰的安宁的时刻。”

“在我睡得像死猪一样的时刻。”Jim无语地说。

“哈，这个也是一部分，是的。”Blair露出一个微笑——Jim私以为是世界第一的微笑。

“明白了，没问题。我可以继续假装睡觉，你可以继续看我。”Jim说着闭上眼睛。

“你破坏气氛了啦，”Blair指控道，但声音里没有怒意。“我正沉浸在自己美好的晨间幻想中——”

“——还有我呢，睡得像死猪一样的我，别忘了——”Jim小声嘟囔。

“——是的，还有你，睡得像死猪一样，然后你醒了，还破坏了我的幻想。”

“我很抱歉，”Jim真心实意地说，睁开眼睛，轻捏还握着的Blair的手。

“没关系，”Blair说，低头看他，“我刚才只是在想我喜欢这么看着你，也许还想碰你……”

Jim深吸一口气，颤栗感涌过他的脊柱。“好的，”他轻声说，将手从Blair手中抽出，胳膊自觉地摆在身体两侧。“没问题，”他轻声重复——然后闭上眼睛，不能也不愿继续看下去。Blair咽下一个深情的笑，明白Jim误解了他的意思，但他也明白任何形式的放弃控制对Jim来说都是困难的。他理解Jim此刻所展现的屈服姿态的含义，理解——甚至比Jim本人还要理解——他因此多么紧张。但是，看Jim的脸上染上些许不安的神色还是让他觉得有些有趣；就像Jim是一个正等待烟花炸开的孩童。

Blair伸张双手拂过Jim Ellison的胸膛，感受恋人心脏的跳动，听到他紧张呼吸时的刮擦声。Blair用双手慢慢划出一个个大圈，试着将消退Jim的恐惧感，内心希望他的手能更好地传达自己的心意，希望他的手能和Jim一样有天赋，哪怕就这几分钟。他让自己享受Jim柔软皮肤和坚实肌肉的触感，随后双手捧起爱人的面孔，沿着高耸的颧骨和犀利的下颌滑动，然后低头亲吻脸颊上一处颤动的肌肉。他让嘴唇在Jim的脸上静静停留一小会儿，感到Jim迫切地想要伸手触摸他，欣赏又感激于Jim压下那股迫切，让双手静静地一动不动。

Blair抬头仔细注视Jim的脸，大拇指轻轻擦过Jim紧闭的眼睑，心中涌起一阵熟悉而强烈的欲望和爱意。

“你真美，Jim，”他低声喃喃，一根手指划过Jim的嘴唇。

Jim的眼睛忽的睁开，这次Blair克制不住笑了。“别摆出这么诧异的样子，Jim，”他说，“你非常，你知道吧——非常美，不可思议、超出想象的性感。”他倾斜身体，迅猛地用舌头扫过Jim左侧的乳头。

“我不——”Jim结结巴巴地说，满脸不可思议地试图坐起身，“你——”

“——是个受虐狂，你是这么想的吗？”Blair说，将Jim重新推倒。“或者眼瞎了？或者情人眼里出西施？你觉得你只是我找到的一个好用的桌子腿吗？或者在和你打同情炮（mercy fuck）——或者傍个老男人，只需要陪睡，大概……五十年——然后Duang，我就能继承一所公寓？还是你觉得我和你在一起是因为做研究？——‘拜托了，好心的哨兵先生，让我跟着你做些记录吧，作为交换，我可以让你操个爽’？Jim，你是一个无与伦比的人，除此之外没有别的原因。当然多数时候我很高兴你是一个哨兵，但是老天啊，Jim，是你，让我兴奋的只是你。”

Jim发出呻吟，Blair正低头轻舔他的肚脐。“I jumped you，记住这一点，”Blair说，用还未剃须的粗糙颊面蹭过Jim起伏不平的腹肌，“我只能这样，”他抬起头，充满爱意地抚摸Jim顺滑的大腿肌肉。“要么和你在一起，要么自己自慰到老。”Blair欣赏的双手继续向上，划过强壮的二头肌时停下轻捏揉按。“你以为只有你会感到妒忌，想要独占吗？——或者只有你才欲求不满？我可不会亏待我的欲望，Jim。”他专心吸吮Jim的脖颈，后者发出轻柔的喘息，“我不小了，知道我想要什么。”他坐起身。

（译注：吸脖子种草莓可能挤压到脖子处的颈动脉窦，有一定危险性，不推荐模仿……）

“有时候你看我、对待我的姿态，就好像我是狄更斯笔下的可怜流浪儿。但我不是，你知道的。我快三十岁了，老兄，非常接近了。”他说着，一手抚过脑袋。“I've been around the block a couple of times — I remember John Travolta's original career, okay?”看到Jim翘起的嘴角，他反射性地笑起来，“没错，我看过《星球大战》的初版，我又不是一个小婴儿。所以别想惹我生气啊，老兄！”

“一点都没有惹到？”Jim粗哑地声音说。

Blair抿嘴微笑，“好吧，一点点，你可以惹到我一点点，如果你干得不赖的话——耶稣啊，Jim， you really know how to put the dick back in Dickens！”

Jim猛地笑出声，坐起身推开Blair的手。Blair向Jim扑个满怀，紧紧抱着他，坚决地将嘴唇贴在Jim的脸侧，欢乐地又咬又亲又舔。

Jim一边笑一边迎接Blair的肉搏，然后将他翻到在床上，掰正他的脸狠狠亲下去。当Jim停下时，Blair可以看见他眼中闪耀的快乐的光芒，他捧住Jim的脸，低声说，“你好美，美极了……”

“我爱你，”Jim忽然说，喘息中同时夹杂笑意和欲望，“你真的——你是我的一切，知道吗？”

“噢，我比你的一切还要多，Jim，”Blair说，此时房间忽然响起一阵闹铃声，“噢，见鬼。”

Jim懊恼地叹息，“Blair，对不起——”

“不不不不不不不不不不。”Blair说。

“抱歉，不是上班的闹钟，是出庭，我必须赶过去。”

“告诉我你在开玩笑。”Blair几乎哭出来。

“好了，打起精神Sandburg，”Jim边说边起身，“晨间节目正式结束了。让让，没什么好看的了！”

“噢，关于这一点我不得不提出反对，Jim。”Blair认真地回答。Jim脸色微红，掀起床单围在腰间。“五分钟就好，”Blair恳求道，“四分钟，两分半？”Ellison只是摇摇头，留给他一个消失在楼梯口的背影。“啊啊啊，我为什么要那么啰嗦！”

\----------

那天下午，Jim Ellison走进警局，立刻被重案组大部分同事热烈的掌声欢迎。“这是干什么？”他将外套随手挂到衣帽架上，狐疑地问。

“欢迎我们的英雄啊。”雷夫说，“塔格特今晚不能主持牌局了，然后我们忽然想到好像有人一直，怎么说呢，在组局方面有所松懈啊？”

“说得不错，”布朗说，“我们很长时间没去你家玩了。”

“所以今晚什么时间比较方便？”雷夫说。

“我们要带些什么？”梅根问。

“等等，等等，暂停一下，”Jim举起双手，脑子疯狂地转动。最终他下定决心，长出一口气，“这样，先让我和Sandburg说一声好吗？”忽视同事们明显的交换眼神的动作，他靠在桌子旁，拿起电话。如果他要向组里出柜，那最好先咨询Blair。

“Blair Sandburg。”

“嗨，是我。”

“嗨，我还恨着你。”Blair在座椅里调整一下姿势，“我们赢了吗？”

“是的，”Jim说，“判决十五分钟就出来了，二十五年徒刑。”

“虽然很长，但是罪犯应得的。”

“听着，这不是我打来的原因。”他放低声音，看看四周假装忙碌的同事们，“我现在在警局，他们说想今晚到我们那里玩牌。”

“噢，”Blair立刻想起楼下原本是他的卧室的房间——现在改成了办公室。太明显了。

“是啊，没错，”Jim说，“你觉得呢？”

“这，我不知道。”Blair叹气。

“主要是，我们挺久没做了。”

（译注：这里应该有双关，Jim很久没招待同事组织牌局了vs.两人很久没做爱了。两边听着都没问题。）

“还要你说，”Blair说，“今天的晨间节目完全没有帮助。”

“Sandburg——”Jim拉长声音催促。

“好啦，好啦，行吧，让他们过来，我们偶尔总得做做东，他们是我们的朋友。”

“我怎么觉得咱们性格对转了，”Jim放低声音说，“一般来说，我才是那个消极避世的人，你是阳光先生——没想到你有讨厌人群的一面。”

“我内心的确很是挣扎，”Blair叹息，“不管啦，如果我做过一次，我还可以再做一次。你有什么东西希望我回家路上顺道买的吗？”

“什么？买张米歇尔·菲佛（注）的海报挂起来？”

（米歇尔·菲佛：美国著名女演员，演过猫女、一代黄蜂女、《沉睡魔咒》中的王后。）

“Jim，你刚才是开了个玩笑吗？拜托了，老天，你开玩笑之前要先提醒我，我要打开录音机！”

“停止做人类学家一分钟行吗你？”

“好吧，我会买些牛油果做色拉酱，然后做点快速简单的墨西哥菜。”Blair边说边写下笔记。

“你不用这么做。”Jim说。

“不，没关系，我有时间。不过这次你欠我的。”

“当然，”Jim感激地说，“晚上见。”

“好的，我爱你。”Blair说。

我也爱你，Jim这么想，但嘴上只能说，“好的。”然后他挂上电话。

“好了，伙计们！”Jim高声宣布，“牌局，我家，晚上八点。万能的Sandburg说会有墨西哥菜，所以你们带啤酒就好，另外带龙舌兰、橙皮甜酒和柠檬汁如果你们想喝玛格丽特；除此之外带上你的钱准备输个精光！” 

—————

Jim推开公寓门时是晚上七点半。他将钥匙扔进置物篮，Blair正坐在餐桌边，咬着铅笔对着笔记本电脑工作。

“东西都准备好了 ，鸡肉在腌制，”他朝厨房的方向挥挥手，“我只需要再检查一遍这个打印出来然后就没事了。你看起来不错，”他欣赏地看着Jim补充道。

“明明一团糟，”Jim低头看看凌乱的制服和悬在外套口袋的领带。“在做什么，你的论文？”他朝楼梯走去，听见Blair的笑声又停下脚步。

“不是，”Blair说，“这可重要得多——项目经费申请报告，”他挖苦地说。Jim点点头，继续向楼上走去，这时他听到Blair小声的自言自语，“我的人生经费申请报告。”

“什么叫‘人生经费申请报告’？”他朝楼下喊道。

“没什么，”Blair说，抱着电脑走进办公室，连上打印机。“批下来后再告诉你。”

“不涉及长途出行什么的吧？”Jim担忧地问。

“没有。”

“那好吧，”Jim打个哈欠，“我先躺一会儿。”他说着在床上舒展一下身体。

“好，”Blair从办公室探出头，“他们开始到的时候我再叫你。”

“好的，谢谢。”

他醒来的时候正好抓住他的搭档和他的上司的谈话的最后一小节，“——不是撒谎，Sandburg。”西蒙·班克斯斩钉截铁的声音。

“很像是撒谎啊。”Blair小声说。

“但不是，如果是的话我不会做的，也不会让你做。这只是……事实的一个方面。”

“模糊的事实？”Blair问，Jim听出他的声音中带着笑意。

“差不多，但他们做过无数更愚蠢的事儿，”西蒙说，“愚蠢百倍。这个主意有它的闪光点，认真说。”

“我猜如果我可以推动他相信大一点的谎言，小一点的那个应该更没问题。”

“这不是谎言，Sandburg！”班克斯开始怒吼。

“好啦，好啦。西装加领带？”

“夹克加领带就行，不要过度着装了。我八点半接你。”然后敲门声响起，Jim听到他的搭档前去开门。

“啤酒来啦！”他听到雷夫和布朗吵闹着进门，懒懒地将自己从床上拉起。

“太棒了，谢谢你们。”他听到Blair这样说，然后，“Jim！”

“来了！”Jim回答，将脚塞进鞋子。

“哈，来者莫不是睡美人？”西蒙说。

“现在是非工作时间吧？”

“是啊。”西蒙说。

“那么闭嘴，”jim微笑着回答。“Blair，有什么要我帮忙的吗？”

“是的，拿几个杯子，给大家倒点喝的——还有去开下门。”Blair一边查看烤箱一边说。

Jim打开门，这次是梅根·康纳和奥哈拉。“桑迪，”梅根立刻朝厨房走去，“我带了玛格丽特调料，”她递给Blair一个纸袋，“还有一些别的——墨西哥玉米粉圆饼、薯条、沙拉——这些家伙吃起来像猪一样。”

“多谢，没敢”Blair说，“我会做一些monster margaritas。”

“康纳，你知道我也住这里吧。”Jim说。

“是噢，无所谓啦。”她回答，露出一个残忍的微笑。

“我们要玩牌吗？”奥哈啦问。

“可以，纸牌和筹码就在——桌子抽屉里，”Blair一边说一边专心致志地解纸袋。

Jim瞥了一眼办公室的门，虽然他知道门还关着。他点点头，进入办公室从抽屉取出纸牌和筹码带到客厅，有意让门在身后开着。

“西蒙，你来洗牌和发牌好吗？”Jim说，朝厨房走去，“谁想要啤酒？——啤酒呢？啤酒？”

“好吧，叫我厨房杀手，”Jim听到Blair用哨兵才能听到的力度笑声说，同时从冰箱后面拎出一打冰啤。

“冷静点，”Jim说，“你想来支啤酒吗？”

“不用了，谢谢，我等下喝点烈的。”Blair旋开龙舌兰的瓶塞。

“Sandburg，你来不来？”西蒙一边发牌一边问。

“我等鸡肉好了再加入，”Blair说，慷慨地往混合容器里倒龙舌兰酒液，“你们先玩。”

“好的，大家，都坐好，开始下注。”西蒙说。

在第二盘进行中时，Jim忽然一下从他的座椅里直起身，在其他所有人甚至没听清Blair压抑的轻呼时，他已经出现在厨房。

“手滑了一下，”Blair嘶声说，Jim双手抓住他的手放到水龙头下冲洗。“蠢死了，蠢死了，”Blair一边呻吟一边被刺激得缩手。

“Sandburg，你还好吗？”西蒙站起身问，其他人也欠身望过来。

“没事，只是我手脚太笨，没什么大事。”Blair回答，看着Jim在冰凉的流水下轻抚他烫伤的手，知道正在让他的痛楚消退的是Jim而非自来水。“真的没什么，等下你们就看到啦，”他补充道。当然的，一分钟之后，烫伤的地方恢复如初，而Jim默不作声地用干毛巾轻轻擦干他的手。

“晚餐好了，”Blair招呼道，“请随意！”他看看Jim，以嘴无声地示意“谢谢”。Jim点点头，抓起一张玉米煎饼吃。

四轮玛格丽塔下肚，Jim碰碰Blair的胳膊，“Sandburg，”他轻声说，“你要么别喝了，要么别玩儿了。我们可付不起了。”Blair吃惊地看他一眼，惊讶于他话里的复数称谓，勉强将面前仅剩的圆形筹码去换了现金。

“我也退出，”梅根说，将她的筹码往前一推。

“不行，”Blair抗议道，“你赢了好多。”

“正是如此，”梅根微笑地回答，“我喜欢看你们输。我们再去喝一杯？”她一边问一边起身。

“好啊。”Blair从他蜷缩着的新位置回答。

梅根端着两杯玛格丽特，递给Blair一杯，在他身旁坐下。

“这么说，”梅根朝敞着门的办公室微微点头，“今天搞了个大事情噢？”

“是啊，”Blair叹息一声，朝牌局那边望去，“天啊，梅根，我好慌。”

“换我的话我也会慌，”梅根逗弄地朝Jim点头示意，“真庆幸我是拉拉。”

Blair笑出声，“噢，别这样，他没这么坏吧。这还是他的主意。”Blair朝办公室扬眉暗示，补充道。

“真的吗？”梅根说。

“嗯，迟迟下不定决心的是我。”Blair回答，“有什么想说的吗？”

“这个么，我觉得他们都知道，但是他们不会谈起。明面的原因——要保护你们两个。他们不想传出任何谣言，”她看向Blair的眼睛，“一旦被人发现，你们会被分开不能再做搭档。”

“是的，我知道。”Blair说。

“潜藏的原因嘛？谁知道呢。谁知道他们到底想什么？”

“嗯，随便大家怎么想，”Blair啜饮一口酒，“只要没事就好。”

“我听到缉毒组有个人叫你‘Ellison的漂亮小男友’。”梅根微笑。

“总比‘Ellison的丑蟾蜍’好，凡事要向好的一面看。”Blair评论说。他朝梅根满带笑意地望去，反问道，“缉毒组还没嗅到你身上吧？”

“是的，有时候性别歧视还挺管用的。”梅根叹息一声。

“苏珊最近怎么样？”Blair问。梅根咬咬嘴唇，摇头。

“她不喜欢我作息不稳定，”梅根回答，“我们不会长久的。”

“你需要的是一个会感激而不是抱怨你抽出空闲时间陪她的人。”Blair说。

“比如缉毒组的？”梅根打趣道。

“别笑啊，我有两个人选了，你只需要告诉我你有意向。”他们无声地坐了一会儿，看Ellison耀武扬威地欢呼并将筹码聚拢到自己跟前。

“哪两个？”梅根问。

“萨拉，浅黑皮肤，34岁，人类学系，研究亚马逊人，不敢相信吧？”见她的眼睛瞪大，Blair问道。“我们钱挣得不多，但至少要享受工作的乐趣，不是吗？”

“当然了。”梅根说。

“第二个是凯莉，白肤金发碧眼，30岁，研究英文——应该是维多利亚时期小说，”说着他皱起眉头。

“噢，我觉得相对维多利亚，我不得不选择亚马逊人。”梅根说。

“别这么轻易下结论，”Blair说，“虽然维多利亚时代的人很靠不住，欲望深沉却备受压抑。”

“桑迪，我们在讨论我的癖好，不是你的。”

Blair绷不住笑出来，差点被饮料呛到。他转头看Jim，发现他的伴侣已经注意到他突然爆发的笑声。他看到Jim的眼神，知道他开始注意这边的动静。

“嘘——”他摆摆手，朝梅根嘶声。

“这么了，你觉得他听得到？”梅根悄声说，“他会听到什么？我是女同性恋，你崇拜他走过的路面——出于某些完全不可言说的理由？”

“梅根，拜托别说了。”

梅根看看Blair，又看看正盯着Blair的手的Jim，最后看回Blair。

“你真的觉得他可以听见我们，”她小声说。“亚马逊人，是吗？”她沉思地自言自语，又转头凝神看向Ellison。

“梅根，”Blair恳求道。

“所以你享受你的工作的哪部分呢，讲真的？”梅根平静地问。

“每天都能看到一堆身材健壮的警察，”Blair理直气壮地看着她的眼睛撒谎道。

“你才不会，”梅根坚定地说。“你藏得很深，对吗，桑迪，”他叹了口气，“你到底有多少秘密啊？”

“对于我最困难的是说清楚整个故事，”Blair承担道，“我藏在不同的柜子里，好像在纳尼亚——老天，我为什么要喝那么多龙舌兰？”他哀嚎一声，抬手捂住脑袋。

“九点五十了，他们不会留下来帮忙打扫的。”梅根说。

“他们会帮忙的，Jim会的。”Blair安抚地说。

“你应该去睡了，”梅根说，“你看起来很累。”

“可不是吗，就这样走上去，”Blair翻了个白眼，朝公寓二楼点头示意。

“你说过他不介意的。”梅根反对道。

“他不介意，我介意。”Blair说。

“我不敢相信。”梅根说。

“尽管相信吧，”Blair说，“我也不晓得，也许如果我再高五英寸（约12.7厘米）然后在军队里练上十年，我也不会介意。”

“他们喜欢你，”梅根争辩道，“他们尊重你在警局做出的成绩。”

“他们最好如此，”Blair说，斜倚向梅根，“我已经准备亮出我的拿手好戏了。”他悄声说，像魔术师一样挥舞手臂。

“又来？”梅根打趣，“这次又是什么？”

“和其他人一样等着吧，”Blair说，向后倚靠身体，闭上眼睛，“我还不确定能否将这只兔子从魔术帽里成功地揪出来。”他做着小憩一会儿，忽然开口道，“游戏差不多了，Jim累了。”

这一轮结束后，Jim Ellison站起身开始舒展身体，“好了，所有人赶紧离开我家。我累了，游戏结束。”

“不公平啊，”布朗说，“你赢了所有钱。”

“生活就是这么不公平，”Jim说，弯腰收捡他的战利品，“不错不错，各位请吧。”

Blair从沙发上起身，作势站起来。“别动，Chief，”Ellison说，“我来收拾，你不用管。”

“我来帮忙，”雷夫说，桌上的盘子杯子很快地被清扫一空，Blair胜利地看看梅根。

“你把他调教得很好嘛，”梅根说着站起身。

“不，是他把我调教得很好，”Blair没动窝，“我的话会留着它们不管，You've got some stuff backwards.”

“现在我开始理解了，”梅根干巴巴地说，“多谢你了。所有事都很好，一如既往。你明天到警局吗？”

“不。”Blair说。

“好，那周一见。”

“周一见。”

“拜拜了，大家。”梅根大声说着，伸手拿她的手包。

“明天见，康纳。”Jim走过来道别。梅根走至他近前，出乎意料地在他脸颊亲了一下，“明天见，Jim。”她说着，随意地朝剩下的人挥挥手离开了。

Ellison站在门口，开着门，“不是在催你们，但是——”

“你急什么啊，这是你的帽子，”布朗说，一把拎起他的夹克外套，“明天见，”他说。然后雷夫、奥哈啦和班克斯都往外走去。

忽然，Blair从沙发一跃而起，“等等，西蒙，等一下！”他大声喊，冲进办公室又拿着一个马尼拉纸信封冲出来。“修改过的拟稿。”他一边喘气一边朝班克斯递过去。

“差点忘了，”西蒙接过信封，“我会再看一遍，再见了你们俩。多谢招待。”

“那是什么？”Jim一边关门一边问。

“再等等，Jim，拜托你，”Blair轻轻摩挲Jim的手臂，“我只需要24小时，明天我都告诉你。行不行都看明天了，现在我真的好困。”

Jim张张嘴，想了一会儿，放软态度，“好吧，”他说，“但是不涉及任何危险或者傻事？”

“没有危险，”Blair立刻说，“傻不傻嘛，我还不确定。”

“行，那康纳是怎么回事——你们俩唠了些什么呢？”

“她人很好，”Blair说，朝浴室走去准备洗漱，“她为主场球队击球击得很好啊。”

“作为击球手一般——不过是个好的投球手。”Ellison说着坐下。

“她为主场球队投球投得很好，行了吧，”Blair的声音从浴室传来，“您说得都对。”

“她在怀疑哨兵的事。”

“是的，”Blair说，返回到客厅，“但是她不会深究的，她知道尊重隐私。”

“那就好，”Jim说。

“我上床了，”Blair说，走到Jim身边低头亲吻他。Jim扶住Blair的大腿，重重地握了一下然后松开。

“去吧，我等下就上去。谢谢你今晚做的所有一切。”

“没关系，我很乐意。”Blair说，向二楼走去。

\----------

Blair在半夜醒来，知道Jim俯身在他上方，感到Jim抓着他的腿轻轻分开，身体涌起一股情欲。

“Blair，我想要你，需要你，拜托。”Jim声音粗哑地说。

“是的，”Blair喃喃地回答，“是的，Jim。”这是他们在Jim开始沉默而饱含浓烈爱意的动作之前最后的交谈。

\----------

“噢，见鬼，”Jim Ellison听到闹钟响起，Blair蠕动着从他身下钻出。

“是我上的闹钟。”Blair在困倦中勉强将自己和床铺分开。

“好吧，”Ellison翻了个身，“出门的时候叫醒我。”

“我要出门了。”似乎下一秒Blair就回答了他，但肥皂、洗发水和牙膏的气味告诉他时间确实流逝了。“我能借用你的红色领带吗？”

“领带？”Ellison无力地坐起身。

“是的，领带，”Blair在衣柜里搜寻。

“‘夹克加领带就行’，”Jim自言自语地道。Blair转身瞪他一眼，又转回头，抱怨道，“你这个鬼鬼祟祟的小人，偷听我——”

“我也没有办法，”Jim说。Blai回头看着他，脸上充满懊悔。

“我知道，”他说，“我不是真的抱怨。”

“所以你会不会告诉我——”

“不会，”Blair试图将Jim的领带戴自己脖子上，“今天晚上再告诉你，不是现在。来帮帮我，这个太长了，我戴起来蠢死了。”

Blair站在床边，让Ellison调整领带，后者挑剔地看了一下，重新调整。

“好了吗？”Blair摊开双手问。

“可以了。”Jim说，“我去冲个澡。”

“你冲完的时候我应该已经出门了，”Blair说，双手捧起Jim的脸，重重地吻了他一下，“晚上见？”

“好的，”Jim说，看着Blair将头发绑在脑后，摘下耳环，然后手忙脚乱地抄起夹克外套消失在楼梯口。

\----------

当西蒙·班克斯直到下午也没出现在警局，Jim终于忍不住开始打听，“西蒙去哪儿了？”

“不知道啊，”布朗说。

“我还以为你知道呢，”雷夫说，“他不是和Sandburg一起开什么会去了吗？”

“真的吗？”梅根说，“看来我是最后一个知道消息的人。”

“什么会？”布朗问。

“我不知道，”Jim皱起眉头，走进班克斯的办公室，看到队长办公桌的日历。“Sandburg，8:30，”星期五的下面这样写着，一条直线划满了整天的日程。“看来他今天不会过来了。”Jim说。

“Sandburg没说吗？”雷夫问。

“不，他好像说过了，一定是我没听到。”Jim这样回答。

“鬼扯，”梅根用微弱的声音说。当Jim立刻直直地看向她时，她立刻露出一个胜利般的笑容，“这就是证明。”随后她低头开始看她桌上的文件。

那天，Jim Ellison在钟刚敲响五下时立刻离开了办公室。

\----------

回到家时，公寓空无一人。他在楼下街道上就知道Blair不在，只好独自暴躁地爬上三楼。等待的时间点滴过去，他无所事事地从水槽下取出一些清洁用品开始给公寓做一次快速清洁，听到Blair走出电梯的声音，他扔下手头的清洁用具。

“你今天回来得比我早啊。”Blair心情不错地走进公寓。

“早你个头，”Ellison回答，“你和西蒙今天到底干什么去了？”

“先让我换件衣服。”Blair说。

“不准换衣服，现在就说。”

“好吧，好吧，别急啊，先坐下，”Blair用力脱下外套，把衬衣下摆从裤子里拉出来。

“你还没有坐下。”Jim说。

“你坐着，我一边走来走去一边说，这是我们的老规矩。”Blair说

“好吧，”Jim同意道，坐下身，“说吧。”

“西蒙和我去了警局局长办公室，为项目的最终批准见了审查委员会和市议会。”Blair快步走进办公室，出来的时候手上拿着一叠薄薄的钉在黑色文件夹里的文件。“这个，”他一边说一边将文件“啪”地放在Jim面前的咖啡桌上。“就是项目申请书，”他一边补充一边继续来回踱步，同时卷起牛津衬衣的衣袖，“作者是西蒙，”她看着Jim拾起文件夹说，“枪手是我。”

“我能听到你说的每一个字，但是……”Jim困惑地摇着头。

“我发起了——嗯，应该说是西蒙发起——一个项目申请。基于我在警局的成绩，应该说我们的成绩，或者说你在我的支持下取得的成绩，随便吧。”Blair继续道，“我申请进行一个试验项目，以探索非暴力解决方案的多样化渠道和方法为目标，将来自人文和社会学科的资深专家和警察进行组合。在眼下这个对治安压力和暴行增加的可能性的忧虑日益增长的时代，”Blair开始引用自己申请中的原文，“设置由本质上是平民但同时因受过专业训练从而对可能导致犯罪份子与暴力执法机关之间的敌意急剧增加的社会以及不同文化体系的多元性有充分了解的被授予资质的公民组成的常规增援岗位的可能性，”Blair停顿一下以吸进空气，“应该被予以探索并且有可能促成有益的结果，正如Ellison和Sandburg案例所表现的那样。”他深吸一口气，“类似这种东西就是我所提议的。”

Jim眨了眨眼，“你成功了吗？”

Blair露出一个灿烂的笑容，“噢，那还用说，老兄。当然了，我不得不给他们一个小小的暗示（push）——你知道的——”Jim当然知道，对于向导的声音可以做成的事他太知道了。“——不过他们本来就差不多同意了。我原本觉得我在兜售一个超级夸张的美好幻想，但西蒙似乎确实认为这是一个好主意——他表示很长时间以来，警局一直接受社区工作人员和心理学家的帮助，为什么不再加入社会学家和人类学家呢？可能那些人里的大多数根本搞不清楚这个“家”和那个“家”的区别。”向导脸上的笑容更大了。“总之他们同意为这个项目提供资金支持了，老兄——再猜猜第一个被提名的是谁？答对了，就是我！最棒的是，只要再经过几道手续，我就可以拿到工资、福利、医疗保险以及等等待遇。我会成为你的搭档——长期稳定、合法合规。你也希望如此的，对吗？”他忽然皱起眉头问。

“是的，”Jim感到有些应接不暇，“当然了。那代价是什么？”

“没有代价，真的——像我刚才说的，只是几道手续啦。首先，他们希望我经过基础的资质训练——比如自卫训练、体能训练、射击训练。”他皱了皱脸。“我提出对于像我这样被雇佣来探索和促进非暴力解决方案的人来说，学习开枪有点讽刺，但是他们非常坚持。我也许可以‘暗示’（push）他们放弃这一点，但这样做可能并不明智。他们是出于好意，希望我得到保护——资质不达标就不能得到工作，毕竟所有工作都是这样。”

“好吧，”过了一会儿，Jim说，“还有吗？”

“另一件事是我准备拿我的博士学位，昨天确定的。这样我就能成为Sandburg博士，就像我的——或者说西蒙的，随便啦——申请书里推销的所谓‘资深专家’。所以我去学校安排了我的答辩，我的导师高兴死了——我感觉she was getting ready to string me up。我是说，我26岁就成为准博士了，然后‘砰’！无声无息了好几年，她没看到我产出任何东西。估计她已经相信我会抱着论文死磕进坟场了。说起来，她差不多也没错。”

“答辩？”Ellison重复道，勉强挑出一个关键词。

“是啊 ，”Blair说，再次进入办公室带回第二个黑色的文件夹。“我周一会把这个提交过去，”他一边说一边把文件夹扔给Jim。

“这个？”Jim将手中薄薄的书页正过来，“是什么？”

“那个？那是应该获得空前的世界纪录。它算是某种严重的学术造假，我的朋友。”

Jim打开封面，跳跃地浏览第一章节，然后翻阅余下约一英寸后的小册子，“里面没有我之前读过的那些章节？”

“没了，我删掉了。”Blair说，“在这篇论文里，你不再是我的主要研究对象，Jim，我才是。不过我没有在里面说那是我，这就是造假的地方。我问了我自己很多诱导性问题，你真应该听听我给我自己的答案。当然，那些问题大部分是关于你的。我是说，你还是存在在论文中，里面讨论的都是你，只不过在论文里，你不是现在的你——你从没离开秘鲁，你去年死在了当地。我还是你的向导，不过我也不是真正的我，我是另外一个人。那个我 survived you，然后返回美国，毕竟这样才方便真正的我做访谈嘛。不过那个我经历着非常严重的消沉期——我甚至有点担心他。那个我无法很好地面对你的死亡。不过还是愿意提起你，毕竟这样才比较方便我对他问出那些诱导性的问题，关于你的能力以及整个哨兵系统的运作。当然了，我假装不知道向导的能力，所以我在文中表现得不是那么聪明啦。”

他狡黠地抹了抹鼻子，“不过，那个我还是对我提供了一些很有提示性的答案，轻轻地把我往正确的方向推，所以某一天，我会聪明到自己搞清楚的。也许在我的下一本书里。谢天谢地，那个我还非常抵触暴露自己的个人身份，各种层面上来说，很显然。何况你又死了，所以我们不用担心暴露的问题。不过我在你死之前见过你，当我们那次去秘鲁的时候，你对我非常和善——Jim，你真该感激我这样描述你——而且对我的各种测试和试验给予了非常非常高度的配合，所以你明白这一点也是虚构的吧。Jim？Jim？”

“你简直要杀了我，你知道吗？”呆愣在沙发上的Jim用虚弱的声音说。“我的头要爆炸了。”

“你的头不会爆炸的，”Blair说，“别像个宝宝一样。”

“好几年的时间，好几年的测试——你就整出这么一篇东西？”他挥舞手上薄薄的纸业。

“不，Jim，”Blair第三次消失在办公室，“我整了这个。”他带着一个大得多的厚四英寸的文件夹回来，重重地扔在咖啡桌上，“但是这个会把我们带进内华达州的某个底下燃料库，Jim，所以我选择用刚才那篇做答辩。”

Jim举起咖啡桌上真正的论文，打开封面，“第一卷？”他怀疑地问。

“我累了，”Blair简单地回答，“我觉得余下的可以等第二卷。着什么急呢？”他坐到沙发上，从眼镜底下按摩双眼。

“等等等等等等，”Jim说，于是Blair等着他。“Blair，你确定你要这样做吗？”Jim在真假论文之间来回看着。

“我确定。这不是一个坏的选择，Jim，真的，”Blair说，“除了造假的那部分。它包括应该有的参量、一些鼓动性的问题，还有漂亮的结尾章比较了部落组织形态和警察的层级制度，足以说明我在用心做研究。真的，这不赖，除了几乎全部是捏造的——最表面的故事的部分，我是说——但深层的事实和结论是真的。这就像……一则寓言，我们可以这样理解。这听起来比‘完全是一坨屎’好多了吧，不是吗？”

“但是，这个呢？”Jim指着真正的论文说。

“刚才说了，那个可以等。我是搞学术的，习惯了用长远的角度看待一个研究。”

“但是Blair——你是在做一个重大的决定，关于你的职业生涯，你的未来。我不知道我是否可以泰然接受这份责任，你做出的这种牺牲——”

“这不是牺牲，Jim。首先，即使你明天就和我分手，把我赶出去，声明我不再是你的向导，我还是会做一样的选择。我很早前就知道了，应该说是在我保管那两本书的时候就知道了。想一想，Jim。‘我碰到一个哨兵，变成他的向导，我们爱上彼此，他拥有治愈我的能力，我们可以用心灵感应交谈，我可以预见某些灾难景象’——不不不，老兄，我会被关进一个橡胶屋，而我情绪太兴奋，绝对会憋死的。我真的没有其它选择，我太蠢了，居然没有第一时间就醒悟。其次，那个，”他朝薄一些的纸页示意，“绝对称得上某种——寓言——真的，内容很有分量。它足够拿去发表，足够给我谋一份职位。如果以后改变想法的话，我随时可以返回去继续。虽然我不觉得我会那样做，就是这样。”

“所以……所以，”Jim挣扎着说，“为什么你之前没有提出答辩？”

“哈，你真的不懂这一行的规矩啊。”Blair叹息一声，重重地倒在沙发上，“都是因为答辩之后的事情。一旦通过答辩，我就要在全国——甚至全世界范围内找工作。到哥伦比亚或者杜克或者某个无名小镇上的大学，任何可能接纳我的地方。但我不想这样做，因为我在小瀑布城警局工作了，而且我还想继续在瑞尼尔大学兼职。它给我一个理由逃避找工作——作为一项新的城市计划的第一名参与者的荣誉，而且这份工作需要更高阶的学位，so I won't raise as many eyebrows as I would choosing to，say，待业或者在一个不付费的职位跟我帅气逼人的警察男友一起工作。”

“耶稣啊，Blair，”Jim由衷钦佩地小声说，“耶稣啊，你是怎么把这些想清楚的？”

“你不会想知道我的脑子里面是什么样的，老兄，我保证，”Blair莞尔。

“你是怎么时候决定的？”Jim问，拿起Blair的项目申请书。

“在那次机场事件（见本系列第三部）之后，”Blair回答，“那次我们配合得很好，一切顺其自然，我忽然想到我能不能让我们的成绩听起来，嗯，非常平凡、非常常态、非常官僚化，然后也许能让我们这种组合形式化，组织化。所以我坐下来，用我能想到的最无聊、最做作、最正经、最晦涩难懂的语言描述哨兵-向导体系，充满了四音节的单词和被动语态，你知道吗？然后他们看到它像老鼠看到奶酪一样开心！”

“你是个天才，”Jim说，Blair脸上扬起笑容。“你是个百分百的见鬼的天才。”Jim站起身将Sandburg从沙发上拉起来，带着他旋转，“你是一个奇迹，Sandburg，我发誓。”

“谢谢夸奖，”Blair大笑着说。“你会帮我准备体能测试吗？”

“Chief，你会通过体能测试的，我就是扛着你翻那堵该死的墙也会让你通过的。”

“什么墙？”Blair脸上的笑容瞬间消失。

“别担心，”Jim说，将爱人搂进怀里慢慢亲吻，“不用担心任何事。你已经做了一切了。来吧，我们出去吃晚餐。”说着他几乎是用拖的带着恋人走出公寓。

\----------

译注：下方有Blair指交优Jim，请注意。个人推荐完整阅读，这部分揭示了Jim部分隐藏的个性，和后文Jim性格的发展有一点深层的联系，不过如果实在不吃也不用勉强，不影响后续剧情上的理解。

夜半时分，Blair忽然醒来，一股强烈的欲望和渴求冲刷着他的身体，心脏剧烈地跳动——他瞪着眼前的黑暗，好一会儿才真正清醒过来，意识到他的身体正在同情地回应——像音叉一样共振——回应爱人身上溢出的紧绷感，而爱人的身体只是一动不动地躺在他身边的黑暗中，无声无息。

“天啊，Jim，”Blair哽噎地说。他喉头紧绷，胸腔翻滚的悲伤和恐惧让他感觉肋骨仿佛要裂开。天啊，这就是Jim的感受吗？他经常有这种感受吗？Blair痛苦地侧过身体半撑起身体，眯起眼睛好适应房间的黑暗，看清伴侣的脸。

“Blair，”Jim忽然开口。在Blair听起来，他的声音像被什么东西扼住一般。

Blair摸索地找到Jim的手紧紧握住，感受黑暗中爱人温暖有力的手。

“碰碰我，”Jim喘息着，声音微不可闻又急不可待。Blair猛吸一口气——黑暗中，Jim慢慢挪动身体，紧紧向他靠过来，然后将两人交握的手顺着自己的身体、下腹，滑至沉重的、张开的双腿间，Blair险些被这动作激起的欲望梗住。

“不要……”Jim语无伦次地说，抓紧Blair的手的力道让Blair以为自己的手会断掉，“不要让我的游离，”他乞求道。Blair感到慌乱、恐惧、渴望像热烈的空气扑到他脸上，他捏了捏Jim的手，简短地低声回答，“不会的。”

然后Jim稍微放松握着Blair的手的力道，但没有完全松手。Blair移动身体，将头和上身侧躺在Jim腹部，感到Jim空余的手插进他的发间，牢牢握住。

慢慢地，带着安慰意味地，Blair移动另一侧手臂好让他空闲的那只手放在Jim的阴茎上。他严密地握住那处，然后试着从Jim手指中抽出另一只手。

Jim顺从地放开他的手指，但转而握住他的手腕。Blair知道Jim还没有准备好完全放弃控制，但他也深知Jim渴望着放弃控制，他希望Blair制住他，从他手里夺走控制权。

缓缓带着Jim的手向下移动，Blair划过Jim的大腿外侧，然后伸到底下掠过肌肉发达的半边臀部，最终用一根手指轻轻扫过Jim的入口。Jim对此的反应传递出明确又复杂的信息：他握住Blair手腕上的力道猛地加重，但同时发出愉悦的喘息，双腿张得更开。过了几秒钟，Jim放松握在Blair手腕上力道，于是Blair将手伸到嘴边，湿润了自己的手指，随后将湿漉漉的手指放回Jim身体的入口处，轻轻抚弄外部的褶皱；与此同时，另一边的手和刚才一样继续抚弄Jim的勃起。

Jim在他身下发出愉悦的低吟，Blair暂时抽回握着Jim阴茎的手放到嘴边舔湿再放回原处继续动作，同时另一手增强在Jim穴口揉弄的力道。这让Jim发出Blair不曾从爱人身上听过的声音，那声音让他的胃揪成一团。他移动身体，低头将爱人的阴茎含进口中，同时仍用一根手指细细地在Jim的入口开拓。

Jim哀泣出声，浑身战栗，但仍一动不动，身体在向上挺进Blair嘴里和向下迎合身下的手指之间挣扎。Blair用空出的手紧紧按住Ellison的臀部，继续吸吮他的阴茎，另一手的一根手指更深地探入爱人的身体，掠过紧实的肌肉，探索更高热的地带。

此时，随着手指的深入，Jim似乎一下子深深地放松下来。Blair轻轻吮吸他的勃起，知道前后两处的刺激将保证Jim远离神游。感到身下的身体最终平静下来，Blair开始加强动作，专注于让回归现实的爱人感到更多的幸福。

Blair开始移动手指在Jim的体内进出，同时放任Jim的阴茎深深顶入喉头。Jim对于手指的激烈反应令人振奋——四周的空气闪烁着愉悦的火花，Blair自己的身体感同身受地震颤，他狠狠压下自己的冲动，集中思绪不让自己迷失在爱人动人心魄的呻吟声里。当他最终深入Jim体内摩擦他的敏感点，一下、两下，Jim忽然在他身下爆发，液体凶猛地射进他嘴里，肌肉紧紧绞住他的手指，Blair感到生理的愉悦覆盖全身，温热湿重的味道浸染他的身心，面对这激烈的感受，他回应似的也喷发出来，即使他自己的阴茎、屁股在这个过程中没有得到非常多的抚慰。

Blair惫懒地枕在Jim的腹部缓缓吞咽、吸收，恋恋不舍地让Jim软下的阴茎从口中滑出。他抽出下方的手指但仍轻轻贴着外面的肌肉，时不时按摩、抚弄，不舍得放开这突如其来的Jim主动提供的亲密。

两天之前自己说过的话浮上心头，“我只是在想我喜欢这么看着你，也许还想碰你……”，Blair在黑暗中黯然失，他意识到他的话一定以某种方式融合进Jim的脑海和性欲之中。那本不是他的原意，他想触碰Jim仅仅因为内心想这么做——他在Jim睡着的时候触碰他是因为在Jim清醒的时候他总会触碰回来。而Blair发现Jim的触碰太过令人陶醉、沉迷，充满控制欲——但这一点对于满足Jim偶尔流露出的对于放弃控制、全心沉醉的渴望毫无益处。而自己竟未意识到Jim一直期望，或者说急需被触碰却无法诉诸于口，只能在内心默默渴望，这一点让他隐隐感到挫败。我应该知道的，他斥责自己，这不是第一次了。Blair将脸紧紧贴在Jim的小腹，一边继续轻柔地爱抚Jim的入口，一边在黑暗中暗暗下定决心，“还有时间，我会做得更好。”

好像回应他的决心一般，Jim插进他发间的手加重了点力道，Blair知道这充满占有欲的动作表示“谢谢你”以及“我爱你”以及“我明白”（多么擅于表达的双手啊）。随后，他们安静地在昏暗中休憩，呼吸渐渐归于沉稳，像齐唱一样相互应和。

当Blair被身下Jim平静规律的呼吸声引诱至无意识的境地，就要滑入睡眠时，他听到Jim在黑暗中轻声开口。

“上一次我得到自己真正想要的东西，是在1971年12月，”他安静地低语，轻轻抚着Blair的头，“我在圣诞节得到一个滑板，玛尔塔送我的——那个家里的女仆。”他停了下来，Blair安静地听他在寂静中沉思。“它是橙色的，中间有一道白色条纹，”他又停顿一下，“我记得是一个星期四。”他用沾染睡衣的声音最终补充道，不久就步入深沉的梦乡，滑着他的滑板飞翔在郊区碧蓝如洗的天空下。

\----------

（第五部《自然的献身》完）


End file.
